


The End Of The Dream

by badly_knitted



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Community: fic_promptly, Episode: s01e04 Cyberwoman, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 04:36:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3964618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He’d wanted a happy ending; that wasn’t what he got.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The End Of The Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Written for jujitsuelf’s prompt ‘Any - Any - the sad thing was, all he really wanted was a happy ending,’ at fic_promptly

The sad thing was, all he really wanted was a happy ending. Ianto had thought by bringing Lisa here, where he’d have access to everything she needed, he’d be one step closer to healing her. Then he could tap into Torchwood’s databases, find an expert who could remove the cybernetic implants, and when that was done, he and Lisa could slip away, start over somewhere else. No one would ever need to know.

It had seemed so straightforward. He’d had everything planned to the last detail; it had just never crossed his mind that Lisa, his beautiful, wonderful, amazing Lisa, was beyond help. Now here she was, what was left of her, a broken, half-cyberised body lying on the cold and blood-stained concrete, her brain transplanted into an innocent young girl. And he knew it wasn’t Lisa anymore, and it wasn’t poor Annie either, but despite Harkness’s threats, he couldn’t bring himself to shoot her. He’d never shot anyone, had only ever fired a gun at paper targets; how could Jack expect him to open fire on someone who was already dead because of his misguided attempts to save the woman he loved?

How had all his planning been reduced to this mess? 

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry. Lisa!”

“We can be upgraded… together.”

But they can’t be, they won’t be, that was never what he wanted. All he ever wanted was his Lisa, whole and human. Somewhere along the way, without him even knowing, she’d stopped being Lisa; the Cyberman had taken over. There was no way back to what he’d had before the Battle. His hopes and dreams lay shattered on the floor and his heart was breaking. The new start he’d worked so hard to bring about had been an impossible dream, a fantasy, and now it was over and he’d lost everything. There was nothing left.

He sank to his knees beside the body of the woman he had loved with all his heart and he cried.

 

The End


End file.
